<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Weather by LadyWallace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480721">Heavy Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace'>LadyWallace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas Whump, Extreme Weather, FebuWhump2021, First Aid, Gen, Team Free Will, Wing Care, caring Sam and Dean, gen - Freeform, prompts, wing whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Febuwhump Day 16/28) Cas is swept up in a storm, leaving the boys to find him and pick up the pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some Cas wing whump (because it's been a while and I needed some lol) This is for both the 16th aand 28th Febuwhump prompts "Broken Bones" and "You Have to Let Me Go"</p><p>Thanks to Aini NuFire for giving me the prompt for this one ;)</p><p>(Art by me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get inside! Come on!"</p><p>This was bad. Really friggin' bad.</p><p>Dean glanced behind them at the huge tornado that had come out of nowhere tearing down the road. Nothing like a natural disaster to disrupt a hunt. With any luck the vampires they were going after would be swept up in it, doing their job for them.</p><p>They'd already abandoned the car, making Dean sick, and ran to a small culvert on the side of the road that was the safest place they could find.</p><p>He shoved Sam in first and the younger Winchester squeezed as far as he could inside before Dean also squeezed in and looked behind him.</p><p>Dammit. Cas crouched by the entrance and there was hardly any room left.</p><p>"Come on, Cas, we can squeeze!" Sam shouted over the howling wind.</p><p>Cas tried but there was really no making him fit. Three big dudes in a small spot just wasn't ideal, but it was all they had.</p><p>Instead as the wind started to pick up, practically ripping Cas' trench coat off of him. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm, hauling him in.</p><p>"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas demanded.</p><p>"If you can't fit, we'll hold onto you," Dean gritted out, already feeling the wind tugging at Cas, trying to pull him away.</p><p>Sam reached across Dean and grabbed Cas's sleeve.</p><p>"Stop!" Cas growled, pushing them further back as more and more debris whipped around their hiding spot as the tornado got closer and closer. "You'll be torn to shreds if you stick your heads out any more!" Something whipped across Cas' face, leaving behind a deep cut that started to bleed. Something else tore into the sleeve of his coat. Dean and Sam hauled him as far inside the cramped space as they could, but it was getting nearly impossible to hold on. The storm was nearly over top of them and Cas was being picked up off his feet.</p><p>"Cas!" Dean shouted, voice torn away by the wind as he stood slightly to try and get a better grip on the angel and started to feel himself getting picked up too. Sam grabbed his belt and held on tight.</p><p>"Dean, stop!" Cas shouted over the wind. "You have to let me go!"</p><p>"What the hell?" Dean shouted back.</p><p>"I'll survive this!" Cas reminded them. "You won't! Please! Don't let me take both of you with me!"</p><p>"Cas, that's not…" Sam tried, gritting his teeth as he hauled Dean and Cas both backwards.</p><p>That was when something large slammed into Cas and wrenched him from their grip entirely.</p><p>"Cas!" the brothers screamed at the same time as they watched their friend get swept away in a flurry of tan trench coat and swirling debris.</p><p>Something cut across Dean's face and he fell back with a curse, unable to process what had happened. Did Cas really just…</p><p>"Dean! It's right over top of us!" Sam shouted, hauling his brother as far back as they could get into the culvert. Dean bent double, he and Sam covering their heads as debris kicked up by the rotation slammed into their hiding space, some things hitting them. The sound was terrible, like the wails of all the damned in hell.</p><p>And then it was over.</p><p>Dean finally breathed, coughing on the dust that still had to level and peeked out of their hiding place.</p><p>The landscape was a mess of debris picked up from the storm's path. Dean swallowed hard as he eased himself out of the culvert and reached down to help Sam up as well.</p><p>"We have to find Cas," he said.</p><p>They rushed down the road to where they had left the car and Dean was instantly relieved to see his baby still there, rotated slightly, and with one smashed window, but okay.</p><p>"Aw, Baby, you made it," Dean breathed.</p><p>Sam had his phone out. "I'm trying to call Cas. If there's still any cell towers up in the vicinity." They waited a long, tense moment, but Sam shook his head, looking worried.</p><p>"Nothing?" Dean asked grimly.</p><p>"No," Sam said and started to fiddle with his phone again. "He may have lost his phone but…" he didn't finish that thought. Cas was obviously hurt. Even an angel didn't go through something like that without injury. "I'm going to see if I can track his phone instead."</p><p>"Good," Dean said, opening the Impala's door and sweeping glass off the seats. He couldn't believe he had let go of Cas like that. It had all happened so quickly.</p><p>Flashbacks of Purgatory assaulted him and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about that again.</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Sam's call had Dean turning around.</p><p>"I think I got him, come on!"</p><p>They drove in the direction Sam was getting the ping from. It was a lot farther away than Dean had expected. They were almost back to town, in fact, the ping led them to a junkyard on the outskirts. Dean drove straight through the gate. If there had been a lock on it there wasn't anymore. The whole place looked like it had gotten tossed by the tornado.</p><p>"It's showing we're right on top of him," Sam said, looking at his phone. "Let's go."</p><p>They got out of the car and continued in the direction of the ping. Dean looked around frantically.</p><p>"Cas!" he shouted, getting more and more worried the longer he didn't get an answer.</p><p>He and Sam split up, searching the small area, when he heard Sam shout.</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Dean rushed toward his brother and for a second he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at. There was something on top of a precarious stack of cars, dark with flashes of tan and…feathers.</p><p>That was when Dean finally registered what he was looking at. Cas was lying on top of that stack of cars with his freaking wings out.</p><p>"Holy crap," Dean said in a strangled voice. "Cas!"</p><p>"Careful!" Sam said in precaution as Dean started to climb up the cars, hearing the creak of metal. Sam spotted him, looking anxious as Dean knelt on the hood of the top car and leaned over Cas' unconscious form.</p><p>"Cas?" he called, reaching out to touch the angel's shoulder.</p><p>Cas stirred and his eyes blinked open in his battered face, blearily meeting Dean's. "Dean," he croaked, shifting slightly before his eyes closed again, squeezing in pain.</p><p>"Hey, hey, easy," Dean cautioned. "How bad are you hurt?"</p><p>Cas took several deep breaths and glanced to one side. "M-my wing…"</p><p>Dean then glanced in the same direction and felt instantly nauseous as he saw Cas' left wing, crumpled beside him. It was definitely broken.</p><p>"Tried to fly," Cas murmured. "It didn't go well."</p><p>"Dammit, Cas," Dean breathed and turned to Sam's worried face below. "Sammy, you have to help me get him down."</p><p>Sam nodded and reached up. Dean helped Cas get his legs over the side, sitting him up. Cas put his wings back onto the ethereal plane, though it looked like the process was extremely painful and nearly made him pass out. His legs collapsed instantly as he slid to the ground, but Sam caught him and Dean jumped after to help carry Cas back to the car.</p><p>They needed to get him somewhere safe now. Dean really didn't know how he was going to set an angel's wing, but there was no one else who could do it. It's not like they could just roll up to a vet and get them to fix this.</p><p>Sam tucked blankets around Cas as he lay in the backseat and Dean drove them to the first hotel they came across.</p><p>Thankfully there was no one around and they carried Cas inside, laying him down on one of the beds as Dean went to get their first aid kit from the car while Sam helped Cas pull off the remains of his trench coat. It seemed to have taken as much of a beating as the angel had.</p><p>By the time Dean got back, Cas had re-manifested his wings again and was letting out pained noises as Sam positioned him on his side, head at the foot of the bed for better access, the injured wing facing upward.</p><p>"Cas, what do we do about this?" Dean asked.</p><p>"All you need to do is set it," Cas panted. "I can't start healing until everything is back in alignment otherwise it won't heal straight. After that…I should be fine."</p><p>Dean swallowed hard, but nodded, even though <em>fine </em>was a relative term here. "Okay. I'll do my best." Surely it couldn't be that much different than setting an arm—which he'd had to do more times than he wanted to admit. Wings had the same bone structure, didn't they?</p><p>He set the first aid stuff down for later and met Sam's eyes. "You should probably hold him down."</p><p>Sam pressed his lips into a tight line but nodded and crouched at the end of the bed, gripping Cas' shoulders.</p><p>"Okay," Dean breathed, staring at the broken wing in trepidation. There was no point in delaying it further though, so Dean reached out and took hold of the foreign limb.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cas' feathers were surprisingly soft, though Dean realized for the first time that they were quite sparse. Was that because a lot of them had been ripped out in the storm or…did it have something to do with Cas falling? After all, he couldn't actually fly anymore. Either idea made Dean shudder in sympathy.</p><p>"Okay, I'll try to do this as quickly as possible," he said. "I just have to get it into a good position first. It's gonna hurt." Dean bit his lip and began to ease the wing straight</p><p>Cas stiffened and reached up to grab onto Sam's arm, sounds of pain escaping his throat.</p><p>Once Dean had gotten the wing lined up, he took a deep breath. "Sam," he said quietly and his brother got a tighter grip on Cas. Then, without warning to the angel, Dean swiftly and efficiently tugged the limb, realigning the broken bones.</p><p>Cas screamed, his angelic voice coming through and piercing the Winchesters' ears. Dean winced and Sam held Cas tighter. All three of them spent a moment panting.</p><p>"Okay, that's the worst of it," Dean promised shakily, wiping his hands before he went to grab bandages.</p><p>He splinted and bound Cas' wing up, hoping he was doing the right thing, then he and Sam started to work on the rest of Cas' injuries, cleaning and bandaging the worst ones. There was no point in Cas having to heal anything other than his wing. They could take care of these.</p><p>The angel drifted, shivering slightly, while they worked and when they had finally finished, Dean and Sam grabbed all the blankets in the room and piled them on top of Cas, careful to leave his injured wing above them.</p><p>Cas blinked his eyes open, seeming to realize they were done.</p><p>"Hey, you good?" Dean asked him.</p><p>Cas hummed. "I believe I will be," he said.</p><p>"Good," Dean said. "Don't do anything like that again."</p><p>Cas glanced up at him. "I did what I had to to save you and Sam."</p><p>"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I'm not pissed," Dean said. "We could have lost you, man."</p><p>"But we didn't," Sam cut in, reaching down to squeeze Cas' shoulder. "And we're glad. We never would have wanted it to happen this way, but thanks all the same, Cas."</p><p>The angel gave a small nod, eyes drooping shut. Dean sighed tiredly. "Get some rest, heal up. We'll stay here until you're ready to travel."</p><p>Cas hummed slightly and his eyes slid completely shut. Dean tucked the blankets further around him and took one last look at those magnificent wings. He wished he wasn't seeing them under such circumstances, but…it was times like these that he really remembered that Cas was an angel and not just a, weird, awkward guy. That he was their guardian, even. Family.</p><p>"Thanks, Cas," he said softly before he left the angel to sleep. Someday, he hoped he would get the chance to return the favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @ladywallace or Instagram @ladyofinkandpaper<br/>You can also find me on ko-fi @ladywallace where I do doodles for coffee :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>